There is a category of fishing pole holders which includes a support insertable in the ground and a mechanism to pivot the rod in a hook setting maneuver in response to a pull on the line. Such are shown by the following references:
______________________________________ 1,957,853 G. R. Sibley May 8, 1934 3,562,947 J. O. W. Martin Feb. 16, 1971 3,762,090 M. E. Nelson et al October 2, 1973 ______________________________________